simple message
by geelovekorea
Summary: drabble singkat gaje yunjae. my another favorit couple. yaoi. mind to review? gomawo


**Simple Message**

**.**

**Length : drabble**

**author****: geelovekorea**

**pairing****: Yunjae**

**Rated****: K**

**Warning****: boys x boys, yaoi**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Tttrrrrrrt… ttrrrrttt…

.

Ponsel canggih Jaejoong bergetar, tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Tubuhnya bergerak menjulurkan tangannya meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas di tepi kasurnya. Matanya yang tadi hampir terpejam tertunda untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengiriminya pesan tengah malam seperti ini.

**_1 New Mesej_**  
**_My Yunnie Bear_**

Matanya langsung membulat sempurna, memperlihatkan mata doe indahnya yang bening. Kantuk yang tadi menghampirinya hilang begitu saja saat mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat. Amarah yang tadi sempat memuncak hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan rasa senang dan rindu yang teramat sangat besar pada namjanya, Jung Yunho.

Dengan tergesa Jaejoong menegakan tubuhnya dan memposisikan punggungnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang king sizenya. Jangan lupa dengan bibir plum warna merah alami yang sedari tadi tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya tertarik kedua arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

_Boo,,,,,_

_._

_._

Dengan segera jemari lentiknya membalas pesan singkat dari Yunho

.

.

_Ne__~,, ^^_

_._

_Sudah tidurkah?_

_._

_Belum yunnie,,wae? Kau belum tidur?_

_._

_Belum,,tiba-tiba saja aku ingat kalau ada yang terlupa.._

_._

_Apa yang lupa Yunnie? Tentang apa? Siapa tau aku bisa bantu.._

_._

_Anni,,tak perlu Boo..Aku hanya mau pesan satu hal saja Boo.._

_._

_Ne,,apa Yunnie?_

_._

_Nanti malam kamarmu jangan dikunci ya..._

_._

_Waeyo? Yunnie mau datang ke tempat kami? Tapi ini sudah larut malam Yunnie.. Yunnie tak istirahat? Memangnya tak lelah? Lagipula kasihan Minnie jika ditinggal di dorm sendirian.._

_._

_Ne Boojae,,aku tak akan meninggalkan uri aegya sendirian kok.. aku hanya ingin mengirimkan hatiku padamu nanti malam makanya jangan dikunci ya Boo.. 333_

_._

_._

Blush

.

Warna merah tak bisa dicegah untuk mendominasi pipi putih bulat milik Jaejoong. Pipinya kini dipenuhi oleh rona merah dan bibirnya semakin tersenyum lebar. Tak lupa juga kini detak jantungnya berdetak melebihi dari batas normal membaca pesan singkat terakhir dari Yunho-nya. Namjanya yang memang selalu bisa menyenangkannya dengan berbagai cara.

.

Tttrrrt,,,tttrrrrt,,,

.

Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Yunho kini ponsel yang masih dalam genggamannya kembali bergetar dan membuatnya tersadar dari aktifitas ber-blushing ria-nya. Segera dilihatnya layar ponselnya. Masih dari Yunhonya. Cepat-cepat dibukanya pesan itu.

.

.

_Boo,,bisa minta bantuan? Bisa tolong panggilkan polisi?_

_._

_._

Deg

Detak jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak saat membaca pesan dari Yunho. Polisi? Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho? Kenapa harus berurusan dengan polisi? Apa Yunho terlibat masalah. Tak ingin ada sesuatu terjadi pada Yunho dengan segera membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

.

_Wae Yunnie? Kenapa dengan polisi? Terjadi sesuatukah?T_T_

_._

_Anni Boo,,aku hanya ingin polisi itu memenjarakan hatiku dalam hatimu. Karena aku telah berusaha mencuri hatimu untuk mengisi hidupku._

_._

_._

Blush

.

Kembali pipi bulatnya berwarna merah merona. Kali ini bahkan tanpa sadar tubuhnya berguling ke kanan kiri tak jelas sambil menggigit-gigit bantalnya. Malu. Dia sangat malu saat Yunho memulai dengan kata-kata manisnya. Dia tak pernah bisa untuk tidak tersipu malu saat digoda seperti itu oleh Yunho.

.

.

_Ya,,Yunnie pabo.. Kau membuatku khawatir.. Berhenti menggodaku.. Aku malu.. /_

_._

_Haha,,pipi bulatmu itu pasti akan merona merah.. Aku suka saat membuat pipi putihmu itu berubah menjadi merah,, terlebih itu karenaku dan hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya.. Kau ingat Boo? Hanya aku yang berhak melakukannya ne…_

_._

_Ne,,,hanya Yunnie saja yang berhak atas aku dan begitu pula sebaliknya.. Yunnie bear hanya milik Joongie.. Bahkan Minnie juga tak boleh mengambil Yunnie dari Joongie.._

_._

_Aigo,,nae Joongie cemburu dengan uri aegya ne? Tenang saja Boo,,hatiku hanya untukmu makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk mencarikan polisi. Atau aku perlu mengirimkan bodyguard untukmu Boo?_

_._

_Bodyguard? Untuk apa Yunnie?_

_._

_Untuk menjaga hatiku agar selalu ada di hatimu Boo.._

_._

_Kyaaaa,,,Yunnie… /_

_._

_Hahaha,,ne,,ak berhenti.._

_._

_._

Selalu saja seperti itu. Yunho tak pernah bisa berhenti menggoda Jaejoong. Reaksi yang diberikan Jaejoong terlalu menggemaskan dan terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja. Terlebih jika sedang di depan member lainnya, terlebih jika sedang performance dulu. Yunho pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukan skinship dengan Boojae-nya. Alasannya untuk menyenangkan Yunjae shipper yang semakin menggila setiap waktunya namun itu hanyalah pembenaran saja karena Yunho ada alasan tersendiri. Karena yang sesungguhnya Yunho ingin semua di dunia tau kalau Boojae hanya miliknya. Kim Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho.

.

.

_Bogoshippo Boo.._

_._

_Nado Yunnie,,bersabarlah akhir pekan aku free.. Kau bisa main ke dorm.._

_._

_Arraso Boo.. Aku akan berkunjung dengan Minnie.._

_._

_Akan kusampaikan pada Chunnie dan Su-ie agar mereka tak kemana-mana.. Aku rindu berkumpul dan bercanda berlima lagi Yunnie.._

_._

_Ne,,aku juga Boo.. Boo,,sudah malam.. Kau cepat tidur ne.. Besok kau ada syutingkan? Aku tak mau kau terlalu lelah besok.._

_._

_Kau juga istirahat ya Bear.. Kau pasti lelah.. Jaga Minnie dengan baik ya Yunnie.._

_._

_Nee,,Boo.. Salam untuk Chunnie dan Su-ie.._

_._

_Akan kusampaikan besok.. Sampaikan salamku untuk Minnie-ya.._

_._

_Jumuseyo Boo.. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku nee..^^_

_._

_Ne,,jumuseyo.. ^^_

_._

_Saranghae.. Chuuu 333_

_._

_Nado saranghae.. Chuuu 333_

_._

_._

Diletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula, di atas nakas meja di tepi kasurnya. Kembali direbahkan tubuhnya, sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk membuatnya kembali nyaman dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Kali ini Jaejoong akan menuju dunia mimpi dengan senyum lebarnya. Yunho berhasil menghapuskan semua rasa lelahnya yang tadi mendera tubuhnya karena aktifitasnya seharian ini yang sangat padat. Mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan pangerannya di dalam dunia mimpinya yang hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua. Yah, sepertinya malam ini Jaejoong memang akan bermimpi indah dengan Yunnie Bearnya. (^0^)3

.

.

* * *

.

.

kyaaaaaaa,,,lagi-lagi gilany saya kambuh jadilah sebuah drabble yang sangat singkat yang tak jelas jalan ceritany..

aaaaaaaarggh,,gagal bnget deh ceritany..

cerita yang gak ada manis-manisnya..

saya malu bnget dah.. o/

makasih bnget yang udah mau baca,,

terlebih yang mau comment..

makasih bangt dah,,saya kasih yunho appa deh..

*dibacok jae umma*

terima kasih y reader..

*bighug*


End file.
